Et j'entends siffler le train
by Noan
Summary: Song fic.La guerre est fini. Chacun repart de son côté pour apprendre à vivre avec la paix. Mais Heero s'aperçoit qu'un certain natté va terriblement lui manquer. Pov d'Heero. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Et j'entends siffler le train**

**AC 198, aéroport spatial de Sank, salle d'embarquement 628, à destination de L2.**

**POV Heero:**

_J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux_

_Nous quitter sans un "adieu"_

C'est bête, hein Duo?

Tu dois m'en vouloir de ne pas être venu à ta petite fête hier soir. Mais tu vois Duo, j'avais presque envie de croire encore un peu que tu resterais avec moi.

Que malgré la fin de la guerre, on ne se séparerait pas.

J'y ai presque cru.

_Je n'aurais pas eu le coeur _

_De te revoir._

Je suis désolé, je dois t'avoir fait un peu de peine, tu as dû croire que ton départ m'indifférait...

Je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas le cas.

Bon Dieu, Duo, je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal!

Tu t'es acharné à me rendre plus humain et maintenant que tu as réussi, tu t'en vas. Je n'aurais pas pû te regarder sourire alors que c'était ta dernière nuit sur Terre...

_Mais j'entends siffler le train_

_Et j'entends siffler le train_

Mais je n'ai pas tenu. Je suis venu t'apercevoir une dernière fois.

Je te vois sur la passerelle d'embarquement. Tu sembles en grande discution avec une jeune femme, ta natte virvoltant autour de toi à chacun de tes pas.

J'ai mal mais je ne peux quitter ta silouette des yeux.

_Que c'est triste un train qui siffle _

_Dans le soir._

J'aurai tant aimé que tu sentes ma présence et que tu poses ton regard sur moi, une dernière fois.

Je pose mon front sur la vitre froide, seul rempart tangible entre toi et moi, si près et pourtant déjà si loin, mes yeux et mon coeur enchaînés à toi.

Es-tu consciant que tu emmènes une partie de moi avec toi?

_Je pouvais t'imaginer_

_Toute seule, abandonnée._

Je t'en veux presque d'être heureux de partir loin de nous, loin de moi...

Mais je n'ai pas le droit de t'en vouloir, moi qui n'est même pas eu le courage de venir te dire "au revoir".

J'ai préféré aller t'oublier dans le fond d'un verre de téquila.

Je me fais pitié, adossé à cette immense baie vitrée, te regardant sortir de ma vie.

_Sur le quai, dans la cohue_

_Des "au revoir"_

Qu'il est loin le Soldat Parfait que tu as rencontré. Je t'en veux de m'avoir libéré de mon entraînement. Je n'aurais pas tant souffert de ton départ.

C'est souvent que tu me disais que l'on s'aperçoit que l'on tient aux gens lorsqu'ils s'en vont. Je comprends maintenant le sens de tes paroles...

_J'ai failli courir vers toi,_

_J'ai failli crier vers toi._

Je me maudis de ne pas t'avoir retenu alors que tu t'engouffres dans cette navette.

C'est trop tard maintenant.

Finalement, Duo, je suis venu te dire "sayonara".

Je me détourne de cet oiseau de métal qui t'éloigne de moi. Les larmes menacent de couler et je ne le veux pas.

_C'est à peine si j'ai pu _

_Me retenir_

Si tu me voyais...

Je dois avoir le regard vide ou trop plein d'une émotion que je maîtrise trop mal.

J'entends les moteur de la navette et finalement, je ne peux les retenir.

Mon regard se brouille et mes premières larmes d'homme sont pour toi.

_Que c'est loin où tu t'en vas_

_Que c'est loin où tu t'en vas._

J'ai presque du mal à marcher. J'avance comme un automate vers la sortie. Je bouscule quelqu'un et j'entends à peine les insultes qui pleuvent.

J'ai le coeur au bord des lèvres.

Dis moi Duo...

A quoi penses-tu maintenant que tout est fini?

Y a-t-il une petite place pour moi dans tes souvenirs? Vais je te manquer? Même juste un peu?

_Auras-tu jamais le temps _

_De revenir?_

Je m'appuie sur une barrière, j'ai du mal à trouver mon souffle. Je jette un coup d'oeil vers la piste pour te voir décoller.

Mon coeur s'effrite dans ma poitrine.

Me donneras-tu de tes nouvelles? Trouveras-tu le temps de m'appeler? Entendrais-je de nouveau ton rire? Ta voix? Reverrais-je l'éclat améthyste de ton regard?

_Je pensais qu'il vallait meiux_

_Se quitter sans un "adieu"_

Je regrette tellement de ne t'avoir rien dit.

J'ai loupé ma chance, n'est-ce pas Duo?

C'est moi le "baka"!

Je n'ai pas voulu voir mes sentiments, préférant ignorer les frissons qui parcouraient ma peau quand tu me touchais, par hasard ou à dessein.

Tu rirais sûrement de me voir ainsi, si vulnérable, si...pathétique...

_Mais je sens que maintenant _

_Tout est fini_

J'ai glissé à genoux, tenant toujours la barrière d'une main, cachant mon visage de l'autre.

Je n'aurais pas dû venir mais j'avais besoin de te voir me tourner le dos, de te voir partir pour vraiment le croire.

Eh bien, "adieu", Duo, tu as été la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée.

Ton sourire a réveillé le mien, tes yeux ont donné un second souffle à mon coeur.

_Et j'entends siffler le train_

_Et j'entends siffler le train_

L'engin de métal disparaît dans le crépuscule, me laissant définitivement seul avec ma douleur et mon amour.

Tu es parti sans un regard en arrière. Tu as raison, c'est le meilleur moyen de réapprendre à vivre.

Je te souhaite d'être heureux, Duo, sur ta colonie natale.

Je soupire une dernière fois, prêt à redevenir celui que j'étais avant...

Non, tu as raison, ce ne serait pas te faire honnneur...

J'apprendrais à vivre...

_Et j'entendrais siffler ce train_

_Toute ma vie..._

Je me tiens devant la sortie, face à cette dernière barrière entre mon passé et mon futur.

Même si tu ne l'entends pas, j'ai encore un chose à te dire avant de prendre un nouveau départ:

" Ai shiteru, Duo...

- Me too, Heero..."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Alors? Ca vous a plu?

C'est et ça restera un OS à moins que vous soyez nombreux à me laisser un petit mot pour avoir une suite...

Le tout écrit sur une chanson des années 60 " Et j'entends siffler le train", de Richard Anthony.


	2. Chapter 2

Je suis pas patiente... Voici la suite, enfin non, c'est la même scène vu par Duo...

Merci à tout le monde pour les petits mots...

Bonne lecture

**Et j'entends siffler le train**

**AC 198, aéroport spatial de Sank, salle d'embarquement 628, à destination de L2.**

**Pov Duo:**

_J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux_

_Nous quitter sans un "adieu"_

Mon regard balaye une dernière fois le hall et tu n'es pas là.

J'ai espéré jusqu'au bout que tu viennes, juste me dire "au revoir", une dernière fois.

Mais non...

Hilde qui m'accompagne me dit qu'il est temps.

_Je n'aurais pas eu le coeur _

_De te revoir._

Mais temps de quoi, Heero?

J'ai attendu jusqu'au bout que tu viennes me demander de rester. Mais apparement, je me suis leurré.

J'ai encore mal de ne pas t'avoir vu hier soir.

Quatre m'a soutenu jusqu'à la fin que tu viendrais...

_Mais j'entends siffler le train_

_Et j'entends siffler le train_

Mais tu n'es pas venu...

Mes yeux doivent être encore rouge des larmes qui n'ont cessé de couler cette nuit.

Je la suis sur la passerelle d'embarquement, tentant vainement de m'intéresser à ce qu'elle dit.

Je lui souris pour ne pas pleurer ma rage de m'être trompé.

_Que c'est triste un train qui siffle _

_Dans le soir._

J'ai l'impression que tu es près de moi. Mais je ne me retourne pas, peur que ce ne soit qu'une chimère de mon coeur blessé.

Dans quelques minutes, je serais si loin de vous, de toi...

Si tu savais à quel point c'est dur Heero. Tu rirais de moi, de me voir feindre une joie qui n'existe pas.

Pathétique...

_Je pouvais t'imaginer_

_Toute seule, abandonnée._

Alors pour refouler les larmes qui menacent à nouveau de couler, je parle de tout, de rien, de cette paix qui nous a coûté si cher à tous, des autres mais pas de toi...

Tu resteras mon secret, Heero, enfermé dans mon coeur comme un trésor que je chérirais longtemps. Car je sais que même si tu es loin de moi, je ne pourrais pas oublier...

_Sur le quai, dans la cohue_

_Des "au revoir"_

Mon Dieu, Heero, si tu savais comme ton indifférence me fait mal.

Je m'engouffre rapidement dans cette navette qui me ramène vers ma colonie. Je n'y retourne uniquement parce que tu ne veux pas de moi ici. Ce sera plus facile à vivre à des milliers de kilomètres que de te savoir trop près...

_J'ai failli courir vers toi,_

_J'ai failli crier vers toi._

J'ai semé Hilde dans la foule qui nous accompagne. J'attrape mon sac pour le caler dans le coffre prévu à cet effet.

Brusquement je la vois se pendre à mon bras. Elle halète comme si elle avait couru le 100 mètres.

Je n'arrive pas à saisir les mots qu'elle prononce.

Et les moteurs se mettent en route, je ne comprends rien.

_C'est à peine si j'ai pu _

_Me retenir_

Alors que je m'assois, elle me tire hors de la navette. J'ai beau essayé de savoir ce qui lui arrive, elle ne dit rien mais pointe son doigt dans une direction, le hall...

Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut? On va finir par rester ici et je ne veux pas rester une minutes de plus mais elle insiste alors que le bruit assourdissant des moteurs m'empêchent de comprendre ses paroles.

_Que c'est loin où tu t'en vas_

_Que c'est loin où tu t'en vas._

Je tente de revenir dans la navette mais elle m'en empêche et me ferme le sas au nez.

Je n'arrive pas à y croire...

Le personnel de bord semble être d'accord avec elle. Mais c'est quoi cette histoire?

Je hurle après mon amie mais je suis bien obligé de faire demi tour alors que la navette entâme sa manoeuvre de décollage.

Mes affaires...

_Auras-tu jamais le temps _

_De revenir?_

Et bien, visiblement, ce n'est pas tout à fait la fin. Quand je vais la retrouver, je vais la tuer, foi de Shinigami!

Je repasse par le hall d'embarquement, direction le guichet pour savoir quand est le prochain départ.

Demain matin...

Je prend un billet.

_Je pensais qu'il vallait meiux_

_Se quitter sans un "adieu"_

Je n'ai plus qu'à retourner chez Quatre. Il ne va rien comprendre...

Tu y seras peut-être, maintenant que je suis censé être parti.

Je vais aller me prendre un café, après tout je ne suis plus pressé.

Un café bien serré...

_Mais je sens que maintenant _

_Tout est fini_

Un passager qui hurle toutes les injures de son répertoire attire mon attention. Je me lève, prêt à intervenir en cas de problème. Mais visiblement, le fautif ne s'en soucit pas et continue à avancer sans répondre. Un grand brun avec les cheveux en bataille.

Sans que je comprenne vraiment pourquoi j'ai un gros coup de coeur.

Je paye le café qui ne m'a pas encore été servi et suis cette silouette qui me semble soudain si famillière...

_Et j'entends siffler le train_

_Et j'entends siffler le train_

Je le vois se soutenir à une barrière et en glissait doucement. La foule m'empêche de le rejoindre mais je suis sûr de reconnaitre ces mains. Est-ce lui qu'Hilde me désignait?

Si c'est ça , je comprends pourquoi elle n'a pas voulu que je parte. Mais l'inconnu ne se tourne pas vers moi et se relève pour partir. Je fais des pieds et des mains pour me faufiler dans cette foule de plus en plus compact.

Je dois savoir...

_Et j'entendrais siffler ce train_

_Toute ma vie..._

Merci mon Dieu, il s'est arrêté devant la porte de sortie.

Il lui ressemble tant. Je m'approche, tendant ma main pour lui attraper l'épaule:

" Ai shiteru Duo...

Je suis le plus heureux des hommes!

- Me too, Heero..."


End file.
